


Punishment Befitting an Insolent Prince

by concede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Painplay, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Much as Loki has irritated him over the centuries, not once has Thor felt such a strong desire to strike him— not outside of fair combat, at least. Now, Loki has pushed him too far, and Thor knows he has no alternative choice. He must punish his insolent little brother.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Befitting an Insolent Prince

Loki is smirking, arms folded across his chest and chin lifted in silent defiance. He’s brazen as ever in the face of Thor’s ire, watching with cool insouciance as his brother trembles with unexpressed _fury_ , his vision clouding red as his hands clench into fists at his sides. Much as Loki has irritated him over the centuries, not once has Thor felt such a strong desire to strike him— not outside of fair combat, at least. Now, Loki has pushed him too far, and Thor knows he has no alternative choice. He must punish his insolent little brother.

His footsteps are loud in the hush of the room, and Thor’s face becomes eerily unreadable as he moves across to the bed. He sits down at the edge, his fists loosening into open palms. Loki’s smirk falters as he struggles to understand what’s going on. He cannot read his brother’s face but senses this time is different than all the other times preceding it. 

“Thor?” Loki voices, tentative, though he doesn’t at all sound apologetic for the trouble he’s caused— the trouble he always causes, and will forevermore unless Thor does something to punish him now.

“Come here,” Thor answers, his voice a low rumble in his chest. Thunder can be heard somewhere in the distance, a storm brewing and telling of dangerous intent, and he takes pleasure in watching the shiver that runs through his little brother in answer. “ _Now_ , Loki. Do not keep me waiting.”

Surprisingly obedient for a change, Loki crosses the room to him in long, quick strides. He perches on the edge of the bed next to him, green eyes narrowed in thought. Thor can almost see the gears as they work in his clever mind, struggling to assess the situation, and perhaps most importantly what he can expect from it. 

Loki is forever in control, after all. Forever anticipating. Now Thor has him guessing, and the knowledge of that power makes his cock twitch in interest. The idea of reminding his meddlesome little brother of his place is more arousing than Thor could ever have known it’d be, and he’s forced to calm himself with a slow breath and his palm squeezing against his burgeoning erection. 

It’ll be worth it, he tells himself, to see Loki sob and repent.

Loki’s sharp eyes follow the movement, travelling to the bulge at the front of Thor’s trousers. He lifts an eyebrow. “Is this to be my punishment?” he wonders, and he’s smirking again now he thinks he’s figured out Thor’s intentions. “You desire me on my knees, sucking you off like some common wench?”

His words elicit a moan from Thor, and the older palms his cock for a few moments to ease his aching need. “Shut up, Loki,” he huffs out, glaring at the younger through narrowed blue slits. “Trousers down. Come here.”

Loki looks confused for all of a moment but then Thor pats his thigh and Loki seems to understand. “No,” he says at once, eyes wide. “No, no, no. I know that look! We are boys no longer. I refuse to be placed over your knee and spanked like a misbehaving child!”

Thor is unsympathetic, using his brute strength to drag Loki into position over his knee, even as the other squirms and squawks at the indignity. The doors remain open, but Thor is unconcerned by that too. If the servants enter the room, it will only lend itself to Loki’s humiliation, and perhaps then he will think twice before causing such utter mayhem through the realms. “This is a fitting punishment, brother,” Thor says, tugging down Loki’s trousers and underwear until his backside is exposed to him, pale globes of unmarked flesh. “If you insist on behaving like a child, I will punish you as one.”

He keeps Loki still with one hand and uses the other to massage each buttock in turn, his thick fingers slipping against the cleft in a way that makes Loki’s breath hitch. “I’m not going to take you tonight, Loki,” he says almost conversationally, his hand moving in slow, firm circles. “This is a punishment, remember?”

Loki snarls, but stops struggling. He has resigned himself to his fate, though his cheeks are burning red with embarrassment and his gaze remains fixed on the open doorway. “If this is to be my punishment, get on with it, Thor.” His impatient wriggling, presenting his backside to Thor’s attentions, only serves to fuel Thor’s lust further; the blond almost loses control over himself at the delicious friction, the temptation to sheathe himself in the tight heat he knows so well. 

He draws his hand back and offers Loki no warning before the calloused palm collides with his rump. He hears the hitch in Loki’s breath, and watches in satisfaction as the pale skin starts to acquire a pink hue. “You try my patience, Loki,” he growls, spanking him thrice more in quick succession, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in the room. Loki, much to his surprise, is hard within moments of it, rutting against Thor’s erection with each spank he receives and seeming almost eager for more. 

Bemused, Thor smacks him with more strength, focusing his attention that each buttock soon becomes the same sore-looking pink. Loki is breathless, but he has yet to make a sound to evidence his displeasure, and Thor finds himself frustrated as much as he is aroused. He cannot understand how the punishment has turned into a reward, his brother all but writhing on his lap and _moaning_.

“Please,” Loki chokes when Thor hesitates a moment too long. His green eyes are unfocused and wet with unshed tears, his cheeks flushed as prettily as his backside. Thor’s brow furrows as he searches his brother’s expression, his calloused hand cupping one hot buttock as he considers. 

He rubs the abused flesh, a calming touch. “Tell me if it’s too much, Loki,” is all he says before he starts his smacking anew, holding nothing back this time as he spanks his disobedient brother. It’s exhilarating, being able to exert such power over Loki, not having to hold back. 

Thor’s own breaths become ragged pants, his cock straining as he hears Loki’s cries. It’s impossible to know if they’re of pain or pleasure, but Loki’s cock remains as hard as his own through it all, even as he begins openly weeping. Never once does he ask Thor to stop, and not once does Thor consider stopping. He’s enthralled, watching the tears glisten in his brother’s irises before spilling over and running down his cheeks. Each second slap earns him a sob, and soon the sobs become louder and constant, Loki’s face a mess and his backside an angry, burning red. 

“Ten more,” Thor tells him. And then, because he can’t help himself, he starts to spew encouragements, much as he knows Loki will chide him for the sentiment later. “You’re doing so well, Loki. My Loki. You’re doing so well, little brother.”

The next ten spanks are the hardest yet, and Thor watches Loki fall apart under his touch.

Nine, eight, seven…

“I’m sorry,” Loki cries over and over, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

… Six, five, four…

“Three more, baby brother. It’s almost over.”

… Three, two, _one_.

Loki howls, and Thor feels the wetness as he comes against his lap.

Once it’s over, Thor’s hand rests over the sore, inflamed flesh. Even when his hand hovers above Loki’s backside, Thor can feel the heat. Carefully, he moves Loki off his lap, ignoring his own erection as he retrieves the soothing cream from his bedside. He kneels down at the side of the bed, kissing the tears that stream down Loki’s cheeks. “I love you,” he says, tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear. “Do you understand, Loki?”

He waits until Loki nods and then moves away after one last lingering kiss, instead positioning himself on the bed behind him. The cream is cool and soothing on his hot skin, and Loki moans weakly, pushing back into Thor’s gentle caress. “I’m sorry,” he says again, his voice raw and scratchy from sobbing. 

“I know,” Thor replies, leaning forward to press a kiss to the small of Loki’s back. “You always are.”


End file.
